


Hidden in Blood

by Dalankar



Category: Crows Zero (2007)
Genre: M/M, movie verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-14
Updated: 2012-03-14
Packaged: 2017-11-01 22:27:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/361968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dalankar/pseuds/Dalankar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>War reveals many things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hidden in Blood

**Author's Note:**

> Set during Crows Zero I. A closer look in to the lives of the Suzuran students.

He wouldn't lie to Tamao. Not usually anyway. But this? This was his problem. His own personal war and he didn't want to drag Tamao in to it. He didn't want to make him worry. Because he knew Tamao. He'd want to fight this. But he couldn't. Tamao wouldn't be able to do anything and Tokio didn't want to see Tamao hurting because he failed. 

Instead, he'll smile and lie and hope he could do this on his own.

\---

Tokio was lying to him. He was smiling that devil-may-care smile and lying through his teeth. And he couldn't understand why. He'd thought they meant more to each other than this. He knew he was focussing on the smaller problem. But he couldn't. Couldn't ever think about the bigger. He wouldn't contemplate a world without Tokio. 

\--- 

He wanted to better his father. Ever since he understood who he was, he'd wanted to do better, to show that he could handle being the head of Yakuza. No one had thought him capable. He was too delicate, too pretty, too weak to take up his father's mantle. And he'd wanted to prove them wrong. He'd trained harder and transferred to the hardest, meanest school in the district. He'd prove them all wrong.

\---

They knew each other from school. Before Suzuran. They'd been so close. As close as Tamao and himself were now. But then he'd left to come here and they'd drifted apart. He had a new world now. Seeing Genji here, all tough guy act and wanting to fight Tamao made him realise maybe he still cared. He knew what Tamao was capable of. He wasn't sure, even with Genji's desperate need to push past his father, Genji would be able to survive that fight.

\---

It was logical to ask for Ken-san's help. He was willing to do whatever it took. And he needed the help of someone who'd been there before. 

\---

Did Tokio think that he couldn't see? He wasn't blind. Every harshly drawn breath, every desperate grasp at anything solid to keep himself upright. And Tokio still smiled and told him everything was fine. The view never changed. He'd do whatever it took. This was a war they had to win.

\---

So the date plan was a bad idea. He should have realised when Makise turned up in that hat. No wonder the guy struck out with girls with that dress sense. But he needed him. Needed Makise's strength on his side. And it turned out he was a decent guy. Genji was glad to have him beside him for the coming war. 

\---

There was a war coming. Tamao could see it. Normally he would have loved the thrill of an upcoming fight. But now, his heart was heavy. Rich boys get sick easy was what Tokaji had said. He didn't know how right he was. How was he going to fight this war when he didn't even know if Tokio would be there to fight beside him?

\---

Izaki was crazy. That's what people said. So Genji had expected this. He was prepared to take the beating if it meant having Izaki on his side. What he wasn't prepared for was the shiver running down his spine as those dark eyes looked in to his'. This was trouble. But it nothing he couldn't handle.

\---

The new kid. Izaki watched him taking on all of his boys, getting up to fight when he should have stayed down. The kid had guts and something else. He'd seen it in his eyes. A desperation he wasn't prepared for, like he'd die if he didn't do this. It made him curious. It had been awhile since something stirred his interest like this. This was going to be very interesting. 

\---

Genji's perfect succession. He was in no way responsible for that. But he loved it. This was good. They could win this war. He'd take the chance that he might have to fight Tokio in this war. He just didn't want to think about it yet.

\---

He wanted to kill them all. He didn't care that they were outnumbered. He just wanted to hurt them as much as he hurt right now. Seeing Izaki, broken and bleeding had forced out all the carefully laid out plans in his head. It didn't scare him, this intensity. It should have but it didn't. This was Izaki, he'd realised that he'd do anything for him.

\---

He knew things have changed but he hated seeing Tokio with Serizawa anyway. And he hated Tokio for choosing Serizawa over him. But the fear that thread through his heart when Tokio collapsed like that, told him he could never really hate him. Tokio was embedded in his heart and maybe he didn't want it any other way.

\---

He realised how far they'd come, looking at Tokio on the hospital bed. Realised without Tokio his life would be empty. Tokio had promised himself that he wouldn't die. And Tamao needed him to keep that promise so desperately. None of this would mean anything without Tokio. His life would mean nothing without Tokio. So he had to fight. And he had to win.

\---

Tokaji was sick of all this dilly-dallying. GPS kept on growing and Tamao spent day and night at the hospital. At this rate Genji would take over the school and they'd lose everything. He understood that it was up to him, if they were to get through this. He doubted Tamao would approve, but Tamao wasn't here. 

\---

The tense set of Genji's shoulders relaxed a little when he told him Tokio would be fine. And he'd be lying if he said he wasn't a little bit jealous. Whatever Genji and Tokio might have had before, Tokio was his'. And they were going to win this war. Together. 

\---

He wasn't ready for it. This heady rush of emotions that hit him when he saw Genji. He was so relieved to see him safe, so glad he hadn't done anything stupid while he wasn't there. But most of all, he was just glad that Genji was here. 

\---

Taking on the armoured front. Not the smartest idea. But it was Genji's decision. And they'd follow. 

\---

He knew something was up when Tokaji started acting all innocent and concerned about Tokio's welfare. The fool had gone and pulled a stunt like that with girls. It wasn't how they fought. This was dirty and Tamao hated it. He didn't want to even think about this when Tokio's operation was coming up tomorrow but now the time was set. The final fight. They'd fight together, Tokio and him, on different fronts but the same fight.   
The time had come.

\---

He wanted to walk on his own legs. Face the battle on his own terms. He'd go in with his head held high. And if he didn't come out, well at least he would have put up a fight. The final thing in his mind before he fell asleep was Tamao's voice telling him he'd be here when he woke up.

 

\---

Maybe it was the way of the world. You had to lose some to win some. And he'd lose a thousand battles if that meant Tokio would win his'. 

 

The End.


End file.
